This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To examine the effects of atomoxetine on the cardiovascular and subjective effects produced by MA. We will evaluate atomoxetine (0 and 80 mg, PO) and MA (desoxyn) doses (0 and 30 mg, IV). The safety of using atomoxetine in MA users will be characterized by measuring the cardiovascular effects of MA and by determining the occurrence of adverse reactions during treatment with atomoxetine and placebo. Subjective effects will be assessed using visual-analogue scales.